


Roto

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es estúpido, no sirve para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roto

Es estúpido, no sirve para nada. Cielos, ¿qué rayos está haciendo con su vida? ¿Cómo puede llamarse a sí mismo un artista? No ha pintado nada en meses e, incluso antes, todos eran bocetos sin terminar, figuras horribles e incomprensibles, reflejos de lo roto que está por dentro y por fuera. Es un fracaso, incluso en lo único que es bueno apesta.

Sus amigos están ahí para él, sí, pero, ¿cuánto más van a resistir? ¿Cuántas veces más puede soportar Bahorel los mismos problemas? ¿Cuántas veces más puede Joly escucharlo llorar por estupideces? ¿Cuántas veces más hasta que Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Jehan se cansen de decirle que todo va a estar bien? ¿Cuánto hasta que Combeferre y Feuilly se harten de ayudarlo cuando está completamente ebrio? La gente lo ha abandonado toda la vida, ¿por qué son estos amigos distintos de los anteriores? ¿Por qué ellos lo aguantarían mientras que los demás no? Va a terminar perdiéndolos como pierde a todo el mundo, un día van a darse cuenta de que él sólo sirve para ocupar espacio, que es un bueno para nada.

Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente valiente como para agarrar ese cuchillo y terminar con todo el dolor.

¿Estaría Enjolras más aliviado si él desapareciera? ¿Sería una carga menos? No, Enjolras es demasiado bueno como para alegrarse por la muerte de alguien, por más inútil que esa persona sea, pero… pero, quizás… sí, puede ver el alivio del líder al dejar de padecer la presencia del descarriado del grupo.

¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más puede soportar? Por eso Enjolras no lo quiere, no lo soporta. Es un bueno para nada, no sirve. No tiene fe ni futuro, no puede hacer nada bien, sigue tropezando con la misma piedra una y otra, y otra vez. No está haciendo nada para cambiar su vida, no importa lo mucho que le repitan sus amigos que sí.

¿Qué está haciendo? Nada, esa es la respuesta.

No sirve.

Está roto.


End file.
